


An Armsman's Job Is Never Done

by anothercrazymom



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Birthday, Camp, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen, Permission, Vorbarra Children, Vorkosigan Children - Freeform, back, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothercrazymom/pseuds/anothercrazymom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor's four year old son is driving all the Armsmen crazy with his incessant questions.  It is up to the Head Armsman to find a solution.  The bright idea?  Get the child a tutor!  But first a Rodeo on the Southern Continent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Head Armsman Trent had been in his job for a long time.  He had been Head Armsman when Emperor Gregor Vorbarra had met the woman who would be the Empress.  He had carefully assigned Armsmen to watch over each of the incubating princes as they gestated in their uterine replicators.  He had been present at nearly every significant event in the Vorbarra personal life in the last fifteen years.  He was very very good at his job.

In the years since the boys had been born, his duties had included many jobs that he had not expected.  Arranging for cooking lessons for then-four-year old Xav was not on the normal to do list, even after the disaster that was called “Flour, Flour, Everywhere.”  Neither was arranging for rock climbing lessons for a three year old, although that had been easier to explain.  David’s obvious ability and even more obvious desire to climb had put him in one too many awkward situations.  Getting him climbing somewhere at least a little safer was received with obvious approval.  He had accomplished both of them after being given nothing more than a surprised look from his liege lady.

But today was a little different; today he wasn’t going to ask for permission to set one of the boys up with a lesson for a few weeks.  Today he was hoping for permission to get Simon a tutor.

Trent turned the corner on the way to the Personal Apartment and walked steadily down the hall.  He could see five of his Armsmen waiting patiently at the door between the hallway that led to the rest of the Residence and Personal Kitchen.  The kitchen sat on the border between the private apartments, which even he needed to be invited to enter, and the more public spaces that were used by the staff.  

As he approached, the noise in the hallway became louder as Princes Xav and David spilled out.  Wearing their school uniforms and with Armsmen for escorts they headed to the groundcar waiting to take them to school.  Moments later Emperor Gregor Vorbarra, wearing the formal wear of Count Vorbarra, emerged and greeted the Armsman waiting for him.  

“Good morning, Zalenski.”

“Good morning, Sire.  Engel and your Batman are waiting in the portico.”

“Thank you, Zalenski.  Today should be the last Council of Counts session for the year.”

“Yes, Sire.”

They walked  a few feet further and the Emperor asked, “Who won the ImpSec vs Armsmen wrestling match last night?”

Smiling, Zalenski began “Hubert did officially, but since he ended up in the infirmary looking for pain medicine in the small hours of the morning and can’t defend the title tonight, it looks like Roderick might take the title.”

The conversation continued, but Trent had reached the door to the kitchen.  He knocked.

“Come in, Trent,” he heard from inside.

Trent walked in and heard the chattering four-year-old Simon talking a mile a minute while two-year-old John quietly ate his breakfast.

“Mama, how did you know it was Trent and not somebody else?  He just knocked and didn’t say anything,” said Simon, the mostly finished groats in his bowl forgotten in the excitement of another question.

“Finish your groats and I will answer,” was the amused reply from Empress Laisa.  “Trent, you just missed Gregor.  You should be able to catch up with him before he leaves, though.”

“I was hoping for a few minutes of your time, milady.”

Trent could see her sigh. “A moment, then,” she replied clearly not excited by the prospect of dealing with whatever he had brought for her attention.

Simon picked up the spoon and quickly polished off his groats.  “Now, Mama.  Why?”

“Trent is the only person who knocks and would come through that door.  Any of the staff would come through the other door that leads from the kitchens and storerooms.  Any of the other Armsmen would have just waited by the door.”

“What about Papa?”

“Your Papa wouldn’t have knocked in the first place.”

“What about Uncle Miles?”

“Someone would have announced his arrival long before he got to that door, Simon.”

“What about...?”

“Enough, Simon,” said the weary Empress.  “Go play.”

“I would rather talk to you,” said Simon sadly.  “No one else likes answering my questions.”

“Sorry, sweetheart, but I need to have a conversation with Armsman Trent.”

Trent watched as Simon changed tactics and asked him, “When will Aubert be back?”

With a look at the Empress, Trent replied, “He got back late yesterday, Lord Simon.”

“Can I see him?  Where is he?” asked Simon.  

John had finished his breakfast while all the talking was going on and climbed down from his chair.  He peeked his head out the door that Trent had entered and squealed, “He here!  He here, Fimon!”

Simon scrambled down from his chair ran out the door.  

“You came back!  What did you do while you were away?  Was it fun?” came the excited voice from the other side of the door.

“Of course, I came back,” said a deeper voice that must be Aubert, mock seriously.  “And I will tell you all about it, but go give your Mama a proper goodbye first.”

Trent watched as Simon and John scurried back into the kitchen and gave their mother a hug.  

“Bye, Mama,” they said and were back out the door as fast as their little legs could carry them.

Trent listened as the excited Simon peppered Aubert with questions, barely giving the man a chance to answer.  Simon was very happy to have his favorite Armsman back.  Actually so were all the other Armsmen; that was indeed why Trent was here.  While Aubert had been off at training for the last six weeks, Trent had rotated several Armsmen through this position.  None of them had enjoyed the nonstop questions of their young charge.  Even the highly-energetic, highly-dangerous David was preferred.  

“Would you like some coffee, Trent?” asked Laisa, bringing Trent back to reality.

“No, milady.  I have had several cups already today.”

“Would you like to sit down, then?”

Trent would prefer not to.  He did not feel comfortable sitting in the presence of his Empress, but he had long ago figured out that she would rather he sit thereby removing most of the height difference between the very short Empress and the very tall Armsmen.  Trent sat in the offered chair.

“So what is happening that you need my attention?” asked the Empress.

Trent squared his shoulders and looked across the table, but didn’t say anything.  He watched as Laisa took another sip from her coffee cup.

“Trent, whatever this is, it doesn’t need to be this difficult.  Do you need some time off?  Do you need me to talk to Gregor about something?”

“No, nothing like that.  I am fine.”

“Then, what?  Did Xav get into something again?  Or was it David this time?”

“Neither, milady.  I don’t expect anything unusual from Xav until after the trip to the Rodeo.  Countess Vorkosigan has told Sasha to behave or he will not be allowed to participate in the Children’s Rodeo and Xav is much less prone to getting into anything without his partner in mayhem.  And Armsman Gallo is proving to be a good match for David.  If David is climbing things and going fast then Gallo is doing it with him.  I haven’t heard of any trouble from either of them.”

Trent heard a door open behind him and heard someone pick up something from a counter, most likely a servant to pick up the breakfast dishes. He watched as Laisa looked over him and then back unconcerned.

“So Xav isn’t causing trouble, David hasn’t broken anything or anyone.  Then what or who is it then?”

“Simon.”

“Simon?  I assume you mean the little one and not the other one.”

“Yes, milady,” replied Trent immediately, “Lady Alys deals with the adult Simon.”

“So what is going on with Simon?”

Trent continued, “His nonstop questions are driving the Armsmen crazy.”   

“I thought dealing with little kid questions was part of their job?” asked Laisa with a smile.

“It is part of their job,” answered an emotionless voice from behind Trent.

Trent froze in his seat.  The person behind that voice commanded his very soul.  “I didn’t realize you were here, Sire,” sighed Trent.  He turned to face his liege and Emperor.  

“I came back for my coffee cup,” he said and held out a cup that Xav had decorated for him some weeks earlier.  The total lack of expression on his face was deceiving.  Trent knew he was both annoyed and irritated at this lack of professionalism.

“The Armsmen aren’t complaining.  It is just...”  Trent felt about three inches tall.  This had not been a conversation he was looking forward to and it had just gotten measurably worse.

“Be nice to him, Gregor,” said Laisa.  “They are Armsmen.  Their job is to protect and keep us safe.  Answering the endless questions of four year old isn’t exactly in the normal job description.”

“Fundamentally, that is not true.  Their job is to do whatever I ask of them. Usually, that is to guarantee the personal safety of the Vorbarra line.  But answering the questions of a four year old is not unreasonable.”

Trent had not had a worse day in his adult life; getting lectured on the responsibilities of an Armsman from his liege was worse than embarrassing.  It was humiliating.  He was the one who usually gave that lecture, not the other way around.

“Gregor, enough,” said Laisa using a voice usually reserved for misbehaving children.  “Trent did not come to _me_ to be lectured on his responsibilities.”  

Trent looked back to Laisa and she gave him a small smile.

She continued, “So, there is a problem.  Do you have any ideas for a solution to it?”

“Yes, milady.  I think he needs a tutor.”

“A tutor?  He is four,” she replied confused.

Trent made the decision to continue looking at his Empress and bravely continued.  “I know that he is four.  But I think that having someone whose job it was to answer all those questions would be a good idea.  That way the Armsmen can focus on the safety issues and everything else.”

He watched as Laisa looked over him.

He continued, “Besides, the Armsmen don’t know the answers to his questions, anymore.  They were doing alright when he was interested in the Cetagadans, but this new interest in the Rodeo has them stumped.  That was the reason that Toredo was so glad that Aubert was back last night.  Aubert knows more about the Rodeo than he does.”

Trent stopped talking and waited.  

“It sounds like a wonderful idea,” said the low voice behind him.

Trent was relieved.  Maybe today would get better. Getting worse would be a really bad idea.

“Really?” asked Laisa surprised by this sudden change of attitude.

“Yes, really,” continued Gregor walking around so that he could be seen by both his wife and his Head Armsman.  “It is a good idea, Trent,” much more kindly than he had spoken just a few minutes earlier.  “I had a tutor for several years when I was young.  Not as young as Simon, but...  and Miles had them on and off for years.  Until he was twelve or so.”

“Why did he stop?” asked Laisa, curiosity written all over her face.

“That was when most of the surgeries had been completed and he was able to attend school full time.  I think the rest of the surgeries were done over the summer break to give him longer to recover.  But that is also when I finished school so it is possible that he had a tutor longer than that and I just didn’t know.”

“But, Simon is only four,” said the still confused Empress.

“Yes, but if he is already asking questions that are causing issues...  I remember being around Miles when he could do nothing but ask lots of questions because of the braces on his legs.  He drove everyone crazy and he had lots of people to ask them of.”

“Alright, then I guess we find Simon a tutor.”

A very relieved Trent said, “Thank you, Sire.  And, thank you, milady.”

Gregor thought for a moment, “Alys might have some ideas on where to begin.  I don’t know if she was involved with finding them for Miles or for me, but she might have been.”

“I’ll ask her when I see her later today,” said Laisa. “But this is going to have to wait until we get back from the Rodeo to do very much.”

“I agree,” said Gregor looking thoughtfully at his coffee cup and then walking over to kiss his wife.  “See you after the session.”

“Yes, dear,” she said and kissed him.

Trent got up from the chair and made his way to the door, humming happily.  It really hadn’t been that bad.   He sighed, yes it had.  But it was part of the job and he was very very good at his job.  


	2. Chapter 2

Trent walked back to his office, thinking of the piles of paperwork that still needed to be completed before the trip to the South Continent and the Rodeo.  Packing would be interesting; here it was the middle of winter, yet there it would be the middle of summer.  He would need to bring both sets of uniforms and plan luggage allowances for everyone else too.  He, personally, had never been to a Rodeo and his trips to the South Continent had been limited to state occasions where he had seen little but the inside of formal meeting rooms and landing strips.  

This trip would be different.  This time was far more of a pleasure trip, at least for Laisa and the boys.  They would be guests of Countess Vorkosigan’s parents and had been invited to the big event of the South Continent’s summer, the Rodeo.  The Empress had agreed eagerly to the outing; after having grown up in the Komarran domes the realities of Barrayaran winter were still not her favorite, even after ten years.  In previous years, she had taken the boys back to Komarr to visit her parents for at least some of their Winter Break, but this year her parents had other plans.  Then Countess Vorkosigan had offered that she and her children were spending some time with her parents and events had gone on from there.

Trent reached his office and started in on the paperwork that had began piling up in the short time he had gone to talk to Laisa.  On top was a form from the Rodeo asking for permission to use pictures of Armsmen and the Vorbarra family in their promotional material.  He smiled and checked the box for  ‘Yes’ adding that ‘Pictures must be viewed and approved by ImpSec before being published’ in the neat square letters that were his trademark.  He didn’t need any trouble with ImpSec, ever.  The next form was asking if Armsmen and the Vorbarra Family would be willing to participate in the Rodeo events, things listed included playing with Rodeo clowns, being on the large view screen, and a long list of others. He smiled at that form too, thinking of David’s reaction to being able to actually do some of the ‘cool stuff’.  He signed that form too again adding, ‘Subject to ImpSec approval.  Must be obtained prior to event.’   Trent was not going to borrow trouble if he didn’t need to.

* * *

Three days later all thoughts of trying to find a tutor for Simon had vanished into the night; more precisely, they had vanished into the abyss that was traveling with the Empress and four princes, but not the Emperor.  Trent was stressed.  Trent was always stressed by these kinds of occasions.  He hated not being able to be in more than one place at a time.  He couldn’t be both with the Emperor and with the rest of the family on the South Continent.  

The decision had had been made that he would travel with the family and leave three Armsmen at home to travel with the Emperor the next day.  Trent agreed with it.  He had proposed it.  He still didn’t like it.  The Imperial Family was far more likely to need the sort of hands-on oversight than the Emperor did sleeping in his own bed.  The Residence was as secure as any location could be.  Still, Trent would sleep better when he could check on everything personally.  “Sir?” a voice startled Trent out of his thoughts.  

He looked in the direction of the voice and responded, “Yes, Pilot?”

“We are ready to go, sir.  Everyone is loaded and ImpSec has given us the all clear.”

Trent looked around and noticed that he was the last one outside.  He took one last look at the shuttle pad, walked to the shuttle, and climbed in.  Luggage and additional personnel would be traveling separately later in the day.

The flight to the Southern Continent was blissfully uneventful.  The most excitement had come when David had spotted a particularly interesting house on the ground and had accidentally spilled Xav’s juice.  Trent was pleased, so far this was going just as he would like it.

* * *

As evening approached, Trent walked around the perimeter of the area he fondly-or not so fondly-referred to as the Imperial Camping Site.  Finding rooms in Kalgoorlie only six weeks before the Rodeo had proved to be an extremely difficult task.  Finding enough rooms for all the people in the Imperial entourage had proven impossible, even for Alys Vorpatril.  And so this compromise had been found.  They were staying at the site of an old surveyor’s camp.  The main buildings had been in poor shape six weeks ago. Money and the Imperial Construction Brigade were no match for those conditions.  Among them, they now sported a bath house, a serviceable kitchen, and several individual cabins with beds.   It was not the Imperial Residence for certain, but it was adequate.  

Trent amended that- the boys thought it was the best thing ever.  They had climbed trees, fallen into the creek, gotten covered in dirt, found bugs, had bugs find them, and generally behaved like the little boys they were since they had arrived at midday.  Laisa had sat on a lounge chair with a book, looking at the occasional treasure her boys had brought her and enjoyed the sunshine.  She looked to be enjoying herself too, although the bugs were not her favorite.  Trent was not certain what Gregor would think of it.  Camping had always been a sensitive item with the Emperor.  Trent had never asked why, but watched as the Emperor sent his boys off with Uncle Miles for any camping experiences.  Trent hoped that Gregor would be able to enjoy the sunshine and company at least.

Trent had returned from his walk of the perimeter and stood a distance away from what would be a bonfire later in the evening.  Someone had decided that it just wouldn’t be a real camp out without a bonfire.  Trent smiled at the thought and wondered if the kitchen staff had originated the idea or merely agreed with it when presented with it.

“Are you really going to set that big pile of wood on fire?” asked the ever curious Simon to Armsman Gallo.

“Yep,” said Gallo.

“Can I light it?” asked David eagerly.

“No,” said Gallo.  “Trent would personally skin me alive if I allowed you to do that and you got hurt.”

David looked back, “Then can I watch at least?”

“Sure,” replied Gallo, “From a safe distance.”

“Okay, then I want to watch from there,” said David pointing to a spot partway up a nearby tree.

Gallo looked at his charge with an incredulous look and was treated to a mischievous grin. “Lead on, my lord.”

“Race you to the tree, Gallo,” yelled David and he ran in the direction of the tree.

Trent grinned.  He would not have skinned Gallo alive if he had allowed David to light the fire.  Although by the time the conversation was finished, Gallo would have preferred that.  Assigning Gallo to watch David was one of the best choices he had made in the recent past.  Finding the right combination of Armsman and their charge had proved to be far more difficult than he had imagined.  The pair spent a great deal of time together and needed to get along well, but the awkward state of who was in charge sometimes made relationships difficult.  Young David outranked his Armsman keeper.  David was the son of a sitting emperor.  When he was older he would most likely command entire fleets of men, but now he was a six year old child and Gallo’s job was to keep him safe so that he could reach that future.  Sometimes that meant telling him, no.  It was a fine line to walk.  Thankfully, Gallo seemed to be doing it with ease.

Several hours had passed and the bonfire was burning brightly in the warm summer evening.  Everyone seemed to be having a good time.  The Vorkosigans had decided to visit and to no one’s surprise the children had found the bonfire enthralling.  Xav and Sasha were excitedly discussing how to defeat rogue Cetagandans hiding in the backcountry.  David was showing Lizzie which tree to climb to get the best view of the fire.  Simon was peppering his mother with questions about the relative flammability of different types of plants.  And Taurie, Sophie, and John were pretending to be fairies dancing around the bonfire with Countess Vorkosigan.

Laisa was sitting on her lounge chair, her book set aside, looking longingly at the fairy dancing around the bonfire.  

“Simon, I know you have questions, but I would like to talk to Ekaterin for a while before they return home for the night,” said Empress Laisa Vorbarra.

“But, Mama, you are the only one here who knows the answers!” complained the ever curious boy.

“Then the questions will have to wait until tomorrow.”

“But, that is what everyone says.  Everyone tells me to wait and then no one ever wants to talk to me,” whined Simon.

“Simon, that isn’t true and you know it.”

“I can try, Simon,” came a voice walking out from inside the cabin.  Miles Vorkosigan appeared.  “I finished the work I was going to get done today, milady.  Is the fairy dance calling to you?” he said grinning wildly as he gestured toward the bonfire.

“Thank you, Miles,” said Laisa as she scurried away calling, “The Queen of the Fairies is coming to help dance.”

“So, you want to know about how wood burns?” began Miles.

“I want to know everything!” exclaimed Simon, “But that would be a good place to start!”

Trent silently moved finding Simon a tutor higher on his priority list.  The child’s questions were not going to wait much longer and neither was anyone else’s patience.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had dawned bright and early, as summer days usually did.  Trent decided that he could get used to spending part of the time that Vorbarr Sultana spent covered in snow here in the warm sunshine.  He hadn’t heard any complaints from anyone else either.  Especially not from the dome-raised Empress.  She was positively glowing in the sunshine.  The dark and cold of Vorbarr Sultana was forgotten, at least for a few days.

The group had arrived at the Rodeo grounds shortly after noon and before the wilder events of the evening.  David was very excited to see the bull riding competition.  He had been told that he was not going to be doing that... EVER by his mother.  He was, however being allowed to join in the mutton-busting competition and was very excited about that.  Trent thought the idea of trying to ride a sheep to be very amusing indeed.  Maybe there would be pictures to show the Emperor when he arrived later that evening.

The empress was happily sitting in the Imperial Club seats with Countess Vorkosigan, enjoying the moment of semi-private conversation and the summer fruits that were seriously out of season at home.  Trent was looking forward to some of the berries later in the day.  Imperial Armsmen were fed well. The Vorkosigan Armsmen may claim a better cook, but they were the only ones with any chance of being right.  

The Imperial Club seats were not just seats in a good location but instead a group of several private rooms that overlooked the main arena, air conditioned to an ideal temperature and with plenty of seating for their group.  The faint smell of drying paint told him that the room had been remodeled in the very recent past.  Probably done after the camp site was finished.  At least that meant it was secure.

As Trent stood looking out of the club seat rooms over the arena he began his hourly checks in with his Armsmen.  He could see that the Empress was secure, she was no more than fifteen feet away sitting on a couch with two year old John napping beside her.  There were two Vorbarra Armsmen sitting with the their Vorkosigan counterparts next to the door, no doubt watching over Countess Vorkosigan and the youngest Vorkosigan who was sleeping on a chair across the room.

“Daniels,” began Trent.

“We are doing fine, sir.  Xav and Sasha are walking around the stableyard with the Stable Master.  He is showing the boys all the specialized gear for riding the wild horses.”

“Acknowledged.”

“Yes, sir, Daniels out.”

That was simple enough thought Trent, although he was momentarily puzzled.  If Xav and Sasha were looking at the wild horses, why was David not there too?  He would ordinarily be all over that kind of thing.  What could the child have found even more exciting than that?  He would know shortly.

“Gallo?”

“Yes, sir,” came a slightly out of breath reply.  Trent smiled, this was hardly unusual.  “We are doing fine, sir.”

“Where are you?”

“We are in line to get a place in the sheep riding event.”

“No, Gallo.  It is mutton-busting.  I am not going to ride a sheep.  I am going to bust a mutton!”

That was David, thought Trent.  “Got it.  Why are you out of breath standing in line?” he asked more because he thought it would be amusing than out of concern.

“Sir, David wanted to see if he could be first in line for the event sign ups and we were across the parade grounds.  He had to see how fast he could run from the wild horse gear with Xav and Sasha to the event sign ups.”

“How fast?” asked Trent.

“Three minutes seventeen seconds, sir.  But I wouldn’t recommend it.  David went under a couple of barriers and I went over the same.  We got plenty of looks.”

“You didn’t knock anything over?”

“No, sir.  It was close with one of the food carts, though.”

“Check in in an hour.”

“Yes, sir.”

Trent spotted the last of the Armsmen he needed to check with near the railings separating the seats from the packed earth arena.  “Aubert?”

“Yes, sir?” was the immediate reply.

Trent could hear Simon’s voice over the comlink, but it didn’t sound like Aubert was the one talking to him.  “Report?

“We are fine, sir.  Simon is asking a million and one questions and we are answering them.”

“We?  Who is ‘we’?” Trent asked, slightly concerned that someone who hadn’t been properly screened had such close contact with the Prince.

“My brother, sir.  He was sitting at the edge of the arena and disagreed with one of my answers to a question.   Flip and Simon have talking ever since.”

“Flip?”

“His given name is Phillipe, sir.  When we were younger I couldn’t say it and I called him Flip.  It stuck.”

Trent smiled.  “Alright, but remember that he has not been cleared.  Stay alert.”  Trent had forgotten that this was home for Aubert.  Since Armsmen were selected from their Count’s own district, there hadn’t been many from the Southern Continent since it was officially Imperial land, but was far away from the Capital.

“Yes, sir,”  was the immediate reply.

Trent looked around the room again, aware that more people had arrived while he had been doing his checks.  Count Vorkosigan talked quietly to his wife, careful not to wake the sleeping child.  Armsmen of both houses were present in abundant quantity.  So far, a good day.

Trent kept an especially watchful eye on the young Prince and his new friend as they sat in the front row of the seats and animatedly discussed the events going on in the arena.  Aubert watched and guarded, occasionally interjecting a comment into the conversation as the afternoon went on.   

“Sir?”

Trent keyed his wristcom and looked around but found nothing out of the ordinary.  He placed the voice and responded.  “What is it, Aubert?”

“Sir, could someone relieve me for a moment, sir?” was the slightly embarrassed reply.

Trent sighed and then smiled; even Imperial Armsmen had to attend to calls of nature.  “I’ll have someone down there in a few.  Trent out.”

“Thank you, sir,” was the relieved reply.

Trent looked around the room and spotted Armsman Jinto who would be done with his break momentarily.  He walked over to him, “Jinto, I am going to go relieve Aubert for a moment.  You watch this room.”

“Of course, sir,” said Jinto, cramming the remains of his sandwich into his mouth and none too delicately wiping his hands on a napkin hastily handed to him by a nearby Vorkosigan Armsman.

Trent reminded himself to make sure that Jinto had a few more lessons with Lady Alys before putting the fresh Armsman in a situation where polite manners were a necessity and walked out of the room and toward the arena where Aubert was watching Simon.

Trent stepped out of the room into the oven-like heat of a Southern Continent summer.  It had been a long time since summer in Vorbarr Sultana and even then he wasn’t sure if it hit temperatures like this.  He was very glad he had packed and worn his summer weight uniforms; the heat would have been positively dangerous in the heavy cloth of the winter weight ones.

As he approached the edge of the arena, he could hear the high excited voice of Simon and see Aubert and his brother pointing and explaining about what was going on.  There were a group of rodeo clowns running around on the dirt floor ducking behind barrels and riding stick-horse horses chasing each other.  

“The blue cowboy is going to catch the red one and make him give back the bag of coins!” exclaimed Simon.

“I don’t think so,” replied the man who must be Aubert’s brother Flip.

“I do!” retorted Simon.

Trent watched as the clowns dodged and weaved ultimately with the red one stealing yet another bag of coins from the blue clown’s pack.  

Simon squealed and pointed trying to tell the blue clown what was going on, but without success.

Aubert looked around and spotted Trent converging on the group.  “Thank you, sir,” said Aubert noticing that it was not another Armsman relieving him but instead the Head Armsman,  “I would have waited for someone else.”

Trent looked at the very sweaty Aubert and was glad he had not asked the younger man to wait any longer.  “It is fine.  I wanted to check on Simon and meet your brother anyway.”

“Alright,” said Aubert and he interrupted Simon to say, “Armsman Trent, this is my brother Phillipe Aubert, but most people call him Flip.  Flip, this is Trent.”

The shorter man looked up from where he was sitting and addressed Trent, “Nice to meet you, sir.  I have been enjoying sitting with Lord Simon here and telling him about our wonderful rodeo.”

Simon turned too, somewhat startled that the explanation had suddenly stopped.  “Hi Trent,” said Simon and turned immediately back to Flip asking yet more questions about the clowns and their antics.

Trent watched as Flip looked between the two people looking for his attention and finally decided to return to Simon’s question instead of talking to Trent.  That was alright.  He turned to Aubert and said, “Take fifteen minutes.  Get yourself something to drink or whatever else you need to do.  I will stay here.”

Aubert looked at Trent and then back to Simon and gratefully replied, “Thank you, sir,” and bounded for the stairs and the relative shade of the corridors beyond.  

Trent knew how to be unobtrusive and listen carefully.  He had had far more than enough practice in the service of the Emperor standing and waiting and waiting and listening.  Usually detail with the children was more energetic than silent, but today it appeared that the alternate skill set was going to be more useful.

He listened as the topics Simon and Flip discussed ranged from rodeo clowns, to horses, to decorations on horses, to types of fencing, to types of dirt, and more.  Always patient, it seemed that Flip was as good at dealing with Simon as his brother was.  

Trent was giving his attention to the conversation in front of him, carefully scoping out this man who had gotten so close to the young prince, giving little thought to the clowns on the arena floor.  Imperial Security was in charge keeping that area secure.  Trent vaguely noted that the clowns had moved on from the game of steal the coins and on to throwing buckets of water at each other.

The heavy clomp of the standard issue Armsman shoe told Trent that Aubert was returning before he could see the younger man.  When Trent turned to look he found Aubert carrying a small bag loaded with drinks and food for Simon, most likely suggested by his mother, the Empress.  Probably with extra for Aubert and for Flip as well.  Laisa would not begrudge food and drink to any of her children’s companions especially this difficult to entertain one.

“My lady suggested that I bring extra for Simon,” he said as Trent’s earlier guess was confirmed.  

“It looks like she sent enough for you and Flip as well.”

“Yes, sir,” said Aubert as he set the bag down on the bench.

Trent looked past him and onto to the arena floor just in time to see someone sneaking up next to the relatively hidden spot close to the rails and where his view was non existent.  All illusions of a peaceful fun filled outing dropped out of his head as he called to Aubert, “Get Simon down.”

Aubert did as he was told and executed a perfect diving roll bringing Simon to the ground underneath the bench with Aubert’s body between him and any danger coming from the rest of the world.

Trent looked in the direction of the oncoming threat, hand reaching for his stunner.   He fired at close range as he found himself face to face with a bucket of confetti.  The terrified clown, now stunned and immobile, hit the ground with a thump.  The clowns had snuck to the edge and had attempted to cover the young Prince in a bucketful of confetti and happy smiles.  Unfortunately their plan failed to take into account the hair trigger reflexes of Vorbarra Armsmen and they got more than they had bargained for.

Time slowed as Trent processed the unexpected odd turn of events.  He raised his wristcom and spoke to it.  “Medical help needed for the clown near section A13.”

“They are already on their way, sir,” was the very subdued and somewhat awestruck reply.

He picked a piece of confetti from his uniform and looked at his now brightly speckled shoes and let out a deep breath.

“Sir?” asked Aubert still under the bench with the unusually silent  Simon.

“All clear, Aubert,” was the reply.

Trent watched as Aubert and Simon climbed out and looked at the woefully out of regulation Head Armsman.  Simon’s look of astonished surprise was priceless and returned Trent to some semblance of reality.  “I wish I could have seen that,” he said.

Flip pointed at the giant screen that usually showed upcoming events and recent scores.  “Look up there, Simon.  They have it on replay.”

Trent looked in the direction indicated and watched as he was covered in confetti and the poor clown fell to the ground, again.  And again.  And again.  Woefully, he wondered how many times he was going to get to see that clip.  Too many for sure.  At least the Emperor wasn’t present.  He wasn’t sure he could have survived the indignity of that.

Resigned, he chuckled at the image of himself on the screen and said, “And that is what a startled Armsman looks like, Simon.”  He plastered a smile on his face and calmed his twitchy nerves.  It would do no one any good for him to get angry.  Scaring the child would help nothing.  Aubert had done nothing wrong.  And the clown...  well, the clown was not likely to try that again.  Professional, he thought to himself.  I am a professional.  The colored paper betrayed that professional demeanor, but it was all he had left.

Trent looked at where Flip and Aubert were collecting the spilled drinks that had been knocked over the confusion while Simon gawked at the screen and said, “You have Simon.”

“Yes, sir,” said Aubert not able to look at Trent directly.

As Trent walked back to the room he trailed brightly colored bits of paper along the corridor.  It was going to be a long day.  Especially since it was barely three and there was a lot of day left.  And, he added reluctantly, it appeared that he had a report to write.

The day improved as it went on, not that that was saying much.  It wasn’t very difficult to improve on total disaster.  The Empress and the rest of the group had seen the replay before Trent had made his way back to the room.  He had stopped long enough to shake out as much of the confetti as possible and make a quick call to Imperial Security to ask for a background check on Aubert’s brother, Flip.  Thankfully no one at Headquarters had seen the clip, at least not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time that the Emperor arrived several hours later and was reunited with his family, Trent had finished the report.  The clown was going to be fine.  The stunner had done its job, but there would be no lasting damage.  Headquarters had gotten back to him with the preliminary check on Aubert’s brother and if the man was as good with adults as he was with Simon, there might be a second Aubert in the Imperial household soon.

Trent walked into the box suite and noticed the familiar hum of happy conversation.  The children chatted and played on the floor.  The ladies sat in a corner.  Miles was animatedly talking to one of his Armsmen in front of the viewing window.  Trent immediately spotted the Emperor in one of his rare moments of relaxation.  Gregor sat in an overstuffed chair with the young Simon on his lap talking about the events of the day.  Trent smiled as he heard the joy in the little boy’s voice as he regaled his father with tidbits of rodeo trivia.  He turned to go back outside and check on the rest of the group, but was interrupted.

“Trent, I hear you had a busy day,” said his Imperial master as he set Simon down and walked over to where Trent was standing.

“Yes, sire,” said Trent with a slight grin.

“How is the clown?” asked Gregor.

“The clown is fine, sir.  He was given some synergine and was back in time for the next performance.”

“Simon seems none the worse for the experience.”

“No, Sire.  He was more upset about not getting to see the confetti than anything else.  And I believe that situation was remedied quickly.”

“Indeed.  Simon seems quite taken with this ‘Flip’.  What do you have on him?”

“ImpSec has the preliminary report done, now.  He is Aubert’s youngest brother.  His given name is Phillipe, but apparently no one calls him by that.  He is, or actually was, a school teacher up until a few months ago.  He taught first to eighth grades at a isolated school, but they connected to the main grid and decided to go with tele-instructors instead.  His supervisor had glowing reports from him and the parents of the children he taught.  It seemed to be a cost cutting decision rather than anything else.”

“And Simon likes him.”

“Yes, Sire.”

“And your opinion?”

“I think he would fit in well.  He didn’t tire of Simon’s endless questions.  And he wasn’t bothered by the incident with the clown.  He kept his cool even in the middle of the unexpected.  He has no combat training at all, but he didn’t lose his head either. ”

“Get ImpSec to do a complete check overnight and arrange for him to meet Laisa and I for breakfast tomorrow.  If he is as good as you and Simon seem to think, we may have found a tutor.  He wouldn’t need combat training.  That should be someone else’s job.  He would only need to not be in the way.”

“Yes, Sire,” said Trent as he prepared to get started on finding the tutor-to-be.

“And Trent?”

“Yes, Sire?”

“Never be afraid to stun the clown.  Well done.”

“Thank you, Sire,” said Trent.  

By the next afternoon travel arrangements had been made for the newest member of the Imperial Household.  Simon finally had someone willing to listen and talk to him all day long and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Trent sat in the warm sunshine of the rodeo and basked in the contented feeling of a job well done.


	5. Epilogue

Trent walked happily down the halls of the Imperial Residence and toward the shuttle pad.  Flip had fit in just as well as everyone had hoped.  The man had the patience of several saints and the knowledge of several encyclopedias.  The combination elevated him to great heights in the eyes of the Armsmen he was sparing from the relentless questions of Simon.  

And Flip just happened to have a great sense of humor as well, which was just as well,  since he was painfully awful at hitting a target with any sort of weapon.  After several sessions with various instructors and determining that even the broad side of a barn was safe from him, Trent had finally decided that teaching the man to fall safely and controlled was a better use of everyone’s time and talents.  

And so Flip had been receiving unarmed combat training and conditioning instead of any weapons training.  The Armsmen knew the stakes and Flip was now considered another person that had to be protected and not to expect any sort of help in a combat situation.  Flip’s job in those situations was to get down and stay out of the way of the people with a better chance of getting everyone out alive.  

And today, just a few weeks after his arrival and a few days before Father Frost’s arrival, was Flip’s birthday.  Cake, provided by the Imperial Kitchens, would arrive shortly.  But the reason for Trent’s trek to the opposite end of the Residence should have arrived a few minutes ago.  The sudden switch of seasons from the summer on the Southern Continent to the winter here in the capital was had been hard on everyone, but for Flip it had been especially rough.  The fruits were out of season, the typical celebrations for Winterfair were wrong, the whole situation had been difficult.  He was adapting wonderfully and appeared to be enjoying his new job immensely, but still he was missing the comforts of home.

Trent walked the last few meters to the shuttle pad and found the waiting ImpSec pilot standing over a pair of large boxes with a much smaller box on top.  

“Good morning, Trent,” said the shuttle pilot, grinning widely.

“Good morning, Lt. Simpkins,” said Trent.  “No problems?”

“No, sir.  We picked up the box of personal items yesterday,” he said, nodding at the small box on top. “The box is heavier than it looks, but there weren’t any problems,” he continued with a look at the larger boxes.  “The fruit market had the large boxes waiting for us when we arrived.  From the smell of the strawberries, someone is going to be eating well today.”  The pilot handed Trent the pad for his handprint.

Trent took the pad and placed his hand on the scanner to confirm delivery.  “It is a birthday present.  Someone from the kitchens will be here shortly to collect them.”  Trent handed back the pad and reached for the small box.

“Lucky man,” said the pilot enviously.

Trent paused. “Lucky for everyone,” he said.  “Thank you.”

“Of course, sir,” said the pilot and he returned to the shuttle and closed the doors.

Trent opened the small box and looked inside.  Some books, a quilt, a stack of photos in frames, a stuffed turtle...  A stuffed turtle? The items that Flip’s mother had thought most important.  This was going to be a good birthday for the young man a long way from home.  Now to see about delivering this present.

 


End file.
